


Miten sanotaan...

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, Language Barrier, Love Confessions, M/M, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: How do you say "I love you" in Finnish?
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Synchronised Screaming, Triple Drabbles: 300-word stories





	Miten sanotaan...

"What do you call that?"

" _Vahvero_."

Emil regretted his choice of phrasing. This could turn out like that time he asked for the word for a bird and ended up calling all birds gulls. "I mean, all the... different things... that are also like that?"

"Oh. _Sieni_."

Satisfied that he now knew the word for mushroom, Emil returned to contemplating his fishing line. Both their lines were in the water; the wind was moving slowly through the leaves, and the world was immersed in the sounds you only hear when it's quiet--the wind on the water, distant birdsong, and the creaking of the ancient, rotted pier as it bobbed lightly on its barrels. But words bubbled up after a while anyway.

"How do you say..." he continued in Swedish, "it's a beautiful day?"

Lalli blew out a frustrated breath of air, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. " _Päivä on kaunis_."

Emil realized he knew all those words already. Lalli probably realized he did, too. "How do you say..." in Swedish, "I love you?"

"You don't."

Emil glanced up. Lalli was staring rather intently at the end of his line. "Really?"

"Stop talking. You're scaring the fish away."

"But then what do you say?" Emil insisted.

" _Du är kära till mig._ "

"In Finnish?" Emil pushed softly. By now, Lalli's ears had started to turn red. He turned his face away and mumbled a reply.

"What was that?"

" _Olet minulle rakas._ " It came out a little too loud; if it didn't scare away the fish, it at least startled a nearby finch, which fell silent mid-song.

"Thank you," said Emil, grinning from ear to ear. He flopped back on the moist grass. " _Du är kära till mig också._ "

"...Stupid," Lalli muttered, and tugged on his line.


End file.
